


Dirty Little Secret (Dad Egbert X Reader) (Onesided! John X Reader)

by PokePastel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lemon, Multi, NSFW, No plot just porn, Romance, Underage - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokePastel/pseuds/PokePastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always had a bit of a crush and the oldest Egbert, but was it possible he liked you too? He has been acting a bit strangely around you lately, but it's probably nothing.</p><p>Or Is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret (Dad Egbert X Reader) (Onesided! John X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this work has the pairing of   
> Dad Egbert X Underage! Reader and a little bit of  
> Onesided! John X Reader. One sided basically means John loves you but you don't love him. This doesn't have much of a plot, it's just porn. Don't like? Don't read! I've tagged my triggers and checked my privilage.
> 
> WARNING/TL;DR:
> 
> BASICALLY YOU HAVE SEX WITH DAD BUT YOU'RE UNDERAGE. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SMET SO EXCUSE IT'S HORRIBLENESS. THE CHARM TEES WILL PROBABLY BE A BIT OOC BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN THEM BEFORE, BUT OH WELL.

-4 years old-

"Alright children I made cupcakes!" Mr.Egbert called from the kitchen.  
"Yay cupcakes!" You cheered and ran downstairs with John following you.  
"Thanks dad!"  
"Yeah thanks Mr.Egbert!"   
"You're very welcome, you can eat in your room John." Mr. Egbert said and ruffled your hair.  
"Yay! Come on (Nickname)!" The blue-eyed boy yelled and pulled you upstairs.  
"Mr.Egbert sure is nice." You thought.

-9 years-

"Eww you have cooties!"  
"Do not!" You yelled.  
"Do too!" John yelled back. You two had been arguing for the past hour about this, and his father was a bit annoyed.  
"You're the one with the cooties!" You scoffed.  
"Nuh-uh!" John shook his head.  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Children that's enough. Cooties aren't real. No one has cooties, okay?" John's dad cut in.  
"Told you so!"  
"Fine...let's go play outside (Nickname)." John grumbled.  
"Okay!" You smiled, "oh and thanks Mr.Egbert. " you thanked before running outs

-14 years-

"John I don't think this is a good idea..." you mumbled.  
"Of course it is, (Y/n)! Think about it, Dave is the coolest kid in class! Him inviting us to his sleepover was pure luck!" The boy grinned.  
"I guess... but something about It doesn't seem right... I mean, who has sleepovers anymore?" You asked rhetorically.   
"He's probably doing doing it ironically or whatever." John shrugged.  
"Okay..." you sighed and thew your bag over your shoulder.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then let's go! See ya dad!" John called over his shoulder.  
"Bye Mr.Egbert.  
"Have fun kids." Mr.Egbert said from being his book. You felt a slight pain at being called a kid. Was that all he thought of you as? Just another kid?  
"Get a hold of yourself (Last name)! Of course that's all he think of you as! That's all you are!" You thought and shook your head.   
Oh how wrong you were.

-16 Years-

You unlocked the door with the house key John gave you and stepped inside. Right away the smell of cupcakes invaded your nose. You followed the scent into the kitchen where Mr.Egbert was baking, as usual.  
"Hey Mr.Egbert." you greeted casually.  
"Oh hello (Y/n) I didn't hear you come in. Where's John?"  
"John had a meeting or something after school so he gave me his house key and told told me to wait for him here." You shrugged.  
"I see. Would you like a cupcake?" He asked.  
"Of course!" You accepted happily and ate one.  
"Your cupcakes are the best, Mr.Egbert!"  
"Thank you. You have a bit of frosting on your face."  
"Oh?" You wiped your face with a napkin "Did I get it?"  
"Here I got it." He said and kissed you.  
"HOLYFUCKINGSHITHESFUCKINGKISSINGMEOHMYGODOJANPSLJNFOUASWEETMOTHEROFAPPLEJUICE-" you thought. Sadly, the kiss ended as soon as it started and his eyes widened at your wide-eyed red face.

"I'm so sorry sorry I have no idea what came over me! I would highly appreciate if-mmph!" You cut him off by yanking his tie and kissing him. When you parted for air he looked you dead in the eyes and said "We can't tell anyone about this, understood? . You just nodded.

[HOLY CRAP THERE'S A LEMON AHEAD]

In a minute you were pinned against the wall kissing him. Your tongues battled for dominance while you removed each other's clothing. His hands fumbled when he went to unclasp your bra.  
"A bit out of practice, huh Egbert?" You smirked and unclasped it.  
"I'll show you out of practice. " . He grabbed your breasts and squeezed them earning earning a small gasp from you. He then took one of your nipples in his mouth while groping your other breasts with his hand.  
"F-fuck!" You moaned and tugged his hair. He slid his free hand into your panties and rubbed your clit. He moved his mouth to your other nipple and swirled his tongue causing you to tug his hair harder. He moved his fingers away from your clit and slowly pumped them into you, one by one. He soon removed his fingers fro m you causing you to whimper.  
"Why'd you stop?"you moaned but instead of answering you he held you up against the wall and brought his member to the lips of your vagina.  
"Oh..." you whimpered "please be gentle..." you begged and bit your lip slightly. He nodded and slowly thrust into you.  
"A-ah!" You whimpered and dug your nails into his back leaving little crescents. He started giving giving you kisses everywhere and whispering sweet things to you.  
"G-Go ahead." You nodded and resisted the urge to scream. His pace started out slow and rhythmic but as he started to hear small moans from you he sped up, causing your moans to be louder. You suddenly let out an incredibly loud moan and commanded "H-hit that s-spot again!" And he did, earning the same loud moan from you ever time until you hit your climax.  
"F-Fuck!" You moaned loudly and melted in his hands. He pulled out and helped you get dressed.

"W-was I okay?" You asked self consciously.  
"You were great." He smiled. You stood up your tiptoes and kissed him, but not full of lust like last time, but love. He wrapped his arms around your waist to deepen the kiss. When you parted for air he pulled you into a hug.  
"...I love you (Y/N)." He whispered.  
"I love you too."

"You should probably go wait up in John's room."  
"Yeah." You agreed and went up to John's room. Not even ten minutes later he burst through the door and yelled "Sorry I took so long!"  
"It's fine John."  
"Oh, (Y/n) I have something to ask you!"  
"What is it?"  
"W-Will you go out with me?" He stuttered.  
"John I don't wanna mess up our friendship."  
"O-oh...okay."  
"Don't be sad man. How about we watch one of your shitty movies?"   
"They aren't shitty!" He protested, "but, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways sorry if it was shifty but I hoped you enjoyed anyway.


End file.
